


观潮记

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: R1SE（Band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 房东先生和住在他家的留学生
Relationships: 任豪/周震南
Kudos: 12





	观潮记

*不是现背所以很多设定跟现实不符（这不是废话么）  
*觉得OK就⬇️

“那你舍友怎么样？”

周震南的手机在上衣口袋里放着，胳膊抱着微波炉往楼上走，那个口袋本来就是装饰用，电话里的人声音又大，没手拿开了免提，觉得手机完全是被对方的嗓子震得发颤，隔着薄薄的布料蹭他的胸口。

“……我舍友…长得挺帅的……”

“我说了您在楼上等着就行了”，重物被人抢走，他的舍友本人就站在面前笑容可掬，不知道的还以为是租房中介尽心尽责到了配送家具的程度，虽然措辞和语调都像营业，踩在楼梯上那双鞋子是艺术家联名款，周震南没来得及想刚才那句挺帅的夸赞到没到人家耳朵，电话里的人分贝又高了两级：“那南南你抓紧时间跟帅哥谈个恋爱！”

“毕竟你自己在外面也应该……”

“朋友吗？我先上去不打扰你们聊了”，笑容淡下来之后依旧礼貌满分，周震南才想到他们并不算舍友，这房子本来就是人家的。任豪站的距离近得能够闻到香水的味道，他忍不住吸了一下鼻子，才拿出手机把电话挂掉。

“没有，推销的。”

/  
后来夏之光又问起过周震南舍友的事情，周震南不想撒谎也不想直说，想了想才回复：

“我们现在在一起做生意。”

/  
确实是一起做生意，只是他的房东不要分成，这跟周震南所了解的这位先生着实反差巨大，不过毕竟是一项贩卖影像的生意，不出镜的人就可以默认不存在。

不上课的时候他做amsr传到YouTube，灵感来自新学习的软件，有些细节都是通过音效实现，毕竟真的打碎一只高脚杯对他来说略显奢侈，最开始是只露下唇的旖旎软色情，后来索性转换阵地，直接到Pornhub赚零花钱。

昨天拍的那个他借了任豪的西装，他穿上松松垮垮的，但是任豪说越这样越有人爱看，周震南表示质疑，他的房东就摆出一副理所当然的样子：“你还小，所以不懂。”

确实要承认，任豪比他的社会阅历丰富许多，一开始认识的时候打个电话让周震南帮忙晾衣服都在像开电话会议，后来他自己解释为认生，不过周震南觉得这个人跟外表反差最大的还是在床上。

从脱西装开始拍，灯光暗暗的，相机后面的那个人神情紧张特别严肃，周震南觉得有点好笑，就弯起嘴巴笑笑，听他的乖乖坐在床上脱，宽大的外套落在身后，然后是衬衫。

“先别脱”，认真工作的男人确实是最帅的，主要是这个男人本身就长得好看，周震南还是不懂为什么做这样的事任豪可以毫无负担，什么命令都能说得坦坦然然：“隔着衬衫，先自己玩胸。”

确实就是生意吧，所以才这么公事公办这么认真，他挺着胸去揉，从相机里看腰部线条显出来细细的，任豪觉得自己的自制力还是不够，只能更压低声音让自己看起来毫无情绪波动：“好，现在把腿打开”。

太听话了……任豪用T恤的下摆擦了擦手心的汗，周震南太听话了，就那么乖乖地开成M字坐着，用两只手一起捏胸口，衬衫半透，乳头把布料顶起来，跟正在拍摄的男人的下身同步，“咳…现在看镜头。”

任豪想知道周震南平时跟同学说话也是这样的声音吗，还是只有在拍这种影片的时候才把嗓音糅得软软糯糯，唇肉让小朋友自己舔了又舔所以特别显眼，他努力控制着镜头不要那么抖，假装自己可以拥有冷酷的专业。他还不知道的另一件事是周震南很想冲他笑笑，只是没有指令所以不敢。

两个人惧怕的是同样的东西，但是就偏偏又默契地一起贴着这块毛玻璃对峙，任豪没说可以动下面就一直拉着乳头揉捏，直到下面把裤子顶起来形状，浅灰色的布料洇湿一小块儿，男人举着相机居高临下，走近了让他兴奋得有些发颤。

要用穿着皮鞋的脚去踩，也是这位房东先生想的主题，周震南不知道他的情感关系，不知道他的个人经历，不知道他的具体职业，只知道平时相处起来寡言但是温柔，在一次醉酒后走错房间撞破他的兼职，本以为第二天会装作断片蒙混过关，任豪却用手机信息发来一条邀请函。

“我有相机，要不要借你？”

“我个人建议，感觉用手机拍质量会受到限制。”

周震南想自己那时候可能是逆反心理作怪，一直都对任豪和自己有礼貌的疏离心怀不满，所以很想看看丢掉体面之后这个男人还能不能再“道貌岸然”，虽然他认为是挑衅，发过去的“好啊”在对方看来也不过是小猫磨爪子。

撒什么娇呢。

就像现在，把大腿张开胳膊撑在后面，眼神有一点点可怜，咬下唇是故意的，不知道是想让他轻点还是想激发他的施虐欲，周震南知道这个男人很会控制力道，慢慢地撵鞋底就会让自己受不了地叫，偏偏还要坏心地用画外音解说来增加他的羞耻感：“这样从高的地方拍…很方便代入。”

很方便别人代入怎么操你，第一次拍的时候他说过这样的话，怀里的小人也只是一愣，盘在腰上的腿缠得更紧，现在镜头里的脸也红红一片，眼睛里含着泪水，嘴唇刚放开又咬起来，晶晶莹莹的小动物最能激发人类暴虐的冲动，撵得越来越快就能观赏小猫咪怎么浑身发抖，又是怎么眼神失焦地张着嘴巴，“射了吗？”，虽然已经忍不住，但任豪还是知道还没到自己放任自己的时候，咽了下口水继续下命令。

“那现在脱掉吧，要给观众看。”

站远点拍，他的西裤下面是一条漂亮的三角内裤，带花边的薄纱材质，湿前面了一小片，他只敢从镜头里看周震南慢吞吞地全部脱光，也只敢弯着脖子隐藏自己的表情：“…把后面给大家看。”

转过来趴着，小朋友还涂了指甲，很乖地用手指去撑开，润滑剂有点往外流，脸埋在枕头里哼哼，“要说点什么啊”，现在不用害怕对视，任豪反而游刃有余起来，身下的人还在苦恼地想说什么，就被他因为说慢了打了屁股，小孩儿皮肤白，两团软肉拍拍就泛红，不知道是不是自己感觉错了，对方不是觉得痛反而还很喜欢，被打了就扬着脖子浪叫，男人的隐忍的欲望暂时还只能通过语言来纾解，所以话说得越发直接：“说‘进来干我吧’，快说。”

“进来…进来干我吧……”，迟疑了一下还是说出来，周震南上臂撑着转头看他，与预想中的害羞不同，反而眨着眼睛笑得狡黠：“……老公。”

非要自己加上称呼，表情还很倔强，任豪有点被逗笑，最近拍的时候都很喜欢叫老公，他越不许越喜欢叫，只是合作关系不是吗，不是情侣叫什么老公，其实他也知道这样的的反驳根本站不住脚，只是为了掩饰自己听了会把持不住很丢脸。

有点得逞的表情啊，男人只能没办法地看着他，很想“切”一声又卡在喉咙，小坏猫，可是偏偏又剪着乖得要死的齐刘海，大脑还没下达指令，手就自己先伸了出去，热乎乎的小脑袋揉揉，直到把头发弄乱。

拍进去是不是会有点奇怪…可是真的好想摸摸头，不管了剪辑掉就是了，经过这么一番心理斗争任豪才回过神来继续，小朋友被摸了就眯着眼睛，舌头伸出来舔了舔上嘴唇，没吃饱的猫咪开始发表不满：“所以什么时候干我？”

“现在、马上、立刻就干你，别着急……”，单手解开裤子，任豪觉得这个时候再不行动实在撑不住，顶住穴口又拍拍屁股，告诉要拍了就又撑着回头看镜头，迷迷糊糊的眼神，找到了镜头就盯着勾人，总想着wink、可是总也做不好的样子看上去可爱得过分，任豪看他专心做表情就有点不爽，原来不是想着看我，是想着镜头那边的人啊……本来应该夸奖的专业现在成了引爆情绪的燃点，没打招呼直接进去，任豪没心情管平时一贯所谓的绅士作风，把身下喊老公的字句撞得松松散散，平时都不是这样的，周震南被他吓得不轻但又觉得莫名喜欢，一只手把着腰，快速的捣弄把润滑剂带出小小的白沫，已经无暇顾及镜头里拍进去的到底是什么东西，湿湿软软的小嘴吸得他张开嘴哈气，不乖的小猫好像还要往前爬，光滑的脊背被掐出印痕，已经被撞的红红的屁股又让扇上几下，艰难地回头发现相机已经扔在一边，周震南被他干得大腿发抖，再差一点就要直接趴在床上瘫软，“嗯唔…豪、豪哥……”，试图用平时的称呼让男人恢复清醒，可是只有按着腰的力度越变越狠劲，“不、不拍了吗……嗯！”，被操的舌头都收不太回去，所有抗议在任豪那里听着都像是黏糊糊的撒娇，腰臀的手感都好得不行，他开始埋怨自己以前为什么拒绝小朋友想要叫老公的请求，好像是进得太深所以难受了，一直哼哼唧唧要慢点插，又开始叫大名说他混蛋。

刚找回点理智，这样失控好像确实不该，任豪准备退出来道个歉，小人儿的手指却一直往下抓，黑白分明的眼珠特别无辜，接下来说出的话却让人血脉偾张：“哈…这…唔、原来这样就忍不住了吗？”

本以为自己占了上风，最终受难的还是屁股，挑衅结束后索性放开了使劲撒娇，哭着说自己做错了什么要被打，男人的手掌又一次把软肉染成粉红，任豪从俯身抱过来，话说的像哄小孩子，蛊惑人心的声音贴近耳膜：“因为南南没有叫老公啊……”

“以后可一定要记住了。”


End file.
